forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Story Campaign
Campaign is a game mode in For Honor. Each Faction has their own campaign missions. They can be played as a single player or in a 2 player co-op. It is a story that will initially help players learn how to play the chosen class in For Honor, but it's main purpose is to tell a tale of the greatest warriors among the Vikings, Knights and Samurai. A tale of warring factions deep in a crucial moment of an age-old war where they battle not only their faction enemies but the army of the merciless and bloodthirsty warlord Apollyon. Players will find themselves storming castles and fortresses in their dire attempt to turn the tide of battle. They will confront deadly bosses in duels and become heroes of legend. The Kensei Story The Kensei was a rapidly rising commander in the Emperor’s service, but an unfortunate habit of speaking truthfully caused a once promising career to end in exile. However, the Kensei’s deep faithfulness and good spirit earned many loyal friends who are keen on seeing Kensei's honor restored. It is only a matter of time before the Kensei's exile is ended – once the small matter of their prison sentence has been dealt with. The Raider Story The Raider is a fearless but rage-filled warrior that is tired of watching his fellow Vikings spill one another's blood. Raiders, as a rule, can be bloodthirsty – and this one is certainly no exception – but they are also filled with an immense love and pride for their people. Whether by force, guile, or sheer determination, this fierce warrior intends to unite the Warborn clans. And may the gods have mercy on whoever gets in their way. The Warden Story The Warden is a courageous and talented young knight from the lands of the Iron Legion. Wardens are expected to be noble and brave – living embodiments of virtue – and this one has the potential to be that and more. But after years of fighting endless battles for no worthy cause, The Warden has begun wandering, seeking a purpose equal to his talents and genuinely worth fighting for. That search comes to end in Ashfeld, among the warriors of the Blackstone Legion. Missions Knights Chapter *Warlords and Cowards **'Observables': 10, Breakables: 4 **A Warden from the west is hired to defend a Warlord and his besieged castle. *And Stay Out **'Observables': 5, Breakables: 5 **The Warden is sent to help the Iron Legion push the attacking Vikings out of Harrowgate Sanctuary. *The Blackstone Legion **The Warden must clear out the remaining Vikings in Ashfield *Valkenheim In Winter **Holden Cross, Apollyon's second in command, leads the charge to open the gate to Valkenheim. *Sabotage **Mercy, A member of the secretive Peacekeepers, is tasked with clearing the army's way through a Viking outpost. *Wolves Among Sheep **The Warden leads the siege of the Viking Fort at Svengard. Vikings Chapter Samurai Chapter Media Images Samurai image1.jpg For Honor ca CourtyardsBattle E3.jpg For Honor ca CatapultAction E3.jpg For Honor ca Approach E3.jpg SI0040 Harrowgate Legions at war v3 208409.jpg Videos For_Honor_Trailer_Story_Campaign_Cinematic_(4K)_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Story_Panel_Ft._Jason_Vandenberghe_-_PAX_2016_US References *Official Description es:Historia Category:Gameplay Category:Campaigns Category:Game Modes